


A Dance With Fists

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Short Drabble, short but intense fight scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: This is a drabble - if even - more like a short scene between Mercury and Yang as they battle.  Just letting my shipper feels get out of control.  ^^





	A Dance With Fists

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble - if even - more like a short scene between Mercury and Yang as they battle. Just letting my shipper feels get out of control. ^^

Mercury wiped the trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth and grinned. "That all you got, little girl?"  
  
Batting her eyelashes, Yang tilted her head as she rubbed her knuckles on the neckline of her shirt. "Funny, I was just about to ask you the exact same question." Smirking, she raised both hands to inspect her nails. One hand was flesh and the other a cybernetic copy. "Without your little friend to mess with my mind you're gonna have to STEP up your game." Shifting her feet, the blonde added a sly dig, "That's if I didn't damage your fake leg too much already."  
  
"Oi, and here I thought you weren't into manly men." Mercury sniggered, gave Yang a broad wink and a suggestive twist of his lips. "My third leg isn't fake, darling."  
  
"Did you want the truth or something that will make you feel better?"  
  
Mercury rushed Yang, they struggled. Each punch Yang landed was a solid blow, making him smile wider. Mercury savoured the pain; half mesmerized by her golden hair and the fire in her eyes. He was a sick man, he knew that. He couldn't think beyond this moment, grappling with this girl who hated him. Pain was pleasure and he wanted everything Yang could give him.


End file.
